


Quiet before the Storm

by libertyblue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Blood and Injury, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertyblue/pseuds/libertyblue
Summary: Five, Diego and Klaus are on a mission when everything goes sideways. Klaus is seriously injured during the escape and his bro's help him out. The reason why everything goes side ways is soon clear and Klaus needs their help.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 30
Kudos: 194





	1. Going south

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything up on this and it has been sooo long since I've written anything. Hope it's not terrible. Comments appreciated :)

Chapter 1

Diego spun the wheel hard to right, the car swung round the tight corner on to a wider dirt road than the one they had just come from. The back wheels spun for a second before finding purchase again propelling the car forward. The sound of gunfire followed them and a black SUV took the corner at speed. Bullets peppered their car again, the rear window had been taken out just as they had pulled away from the house. Five reloaded his gun and aimed it out the rear window, Klaus had disappeared down in to the car when the back window had been taken out and hadn’t reappeared. Both Five and Diego were too engrossed in getting away from their pursuers to give it a second thought. Five aimed expertly and took out the front tyre of the SUV. It shook from side to side briefly before the driver brought it back under control. Damn this dirt road, if it had of been a proper freeway they would have been unable to keep the vehicle on the road. Nevertheless their vehicle was slowing giving them a lead.

“We’re gaining ground, Five! Yeah!” Shouted Diego grinning.

“Keep her steady, Diego.” Five ground out tersely. 

Diego kept the car straight as Five steadied himself against his headrest and got the driver in his sights. Two shots in quick succession rang out and the SUV veered sharply in to the ditch which ran between the dirt road and trees which surrounded them. In his rear view mirror Diego could see the SUV’s brake lights reflecting of the trees and low clouds in the late evening sky and the persistent sound of a horn echoed as Diego planted his foot on the accelerator. 

“Well that didn’t go exactly as planned” sighed Five. Sticking his gun in the waist band of his shorts, he adjusted himself so he was facing forwards instead of back, pulling his seatbelt across him and clicking it in to place. 

“What I want to know is who those guys were and why they were shooting at us.” Diego was clearly angry. The mission had gone totally sideways. They should have been leaving there with details of Lila’s location instead of a shot up car and sweet fuck all else. 

They continued driving, the car headlamps lit the road in front of them, the forest outside making the road darker as twilight rapidly fell. As they put more distance between themselves and their assailants Five couldn’t help but feel like he was forgetting something “You notice anything strange?”

“Like what?”

“It’s quiet.” Muttered Five, a growing unease spreading throughout his body as the sudden realisation of what was strange hit him.

“Huh? What do you mean? Of course it is, we’re not being shot at right now.” Diego said sarcastically. Five glared at him, “No, that’s not what I mean” Five turned in the passenger seat and looked into the back row, his brow furrowed under his dark bangs. It was dim and he could see very little, Klaus wasn’t sitting in the backseat or even lying down on it either. Five’s voice was tinged with worry, “Klaus? You okay back there?”  
Diego understood now…of course it was too quiet, being in a car with Klaus is akin to Chinese water torture just because of his incessant talking. He’s always been a talker. He’s never silent. He was being silent now. 

Five and Diego exchanged a look before Five pulled his seat belt off and clambered over the headrests into the backseat. It was covered in broken glass. Five could make out the silhouette of his lanky brother laying completely still on the car floor. His adrenaline kicked in again as he called out to Klaus and shook him hard. Klaus moaned, this was at least something, he was alive and had breath enough to show he was in pain. Five pulled Klaus off the floor pushing him back until he was lying lengthways on the back seat. 

“Klaus? Klaus?” Five straddled his brother’s legs, one foot on the car floor and the other knee digging in to the seat to balance himself. He carefully avoided putting any weight on Klaus as he reached up and tapped his cheek. Nothing. Five gently tipped Klaus’s head towards him and scanned his face. He was barely conscious, his breaths were coming in shallow gasps, skin clammy and his face was screwed up in pain. He was bundled in his fur coat, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Five gently ran his hands through Klaus’s hair checking his head for injury before moving his way down towards his chest. As he pulled Klaus’s stupid fur coat back, his nostrils were hit with the metallic smell of blood. His hands gently skimmed Klaus’s upper body before coming away covered in blood when they reached his abdomen. Five let out a spectacular string of curses under his breath, his hand slipped around the back of Klaus to check for an exit wound. There was none. 

“What’s going on back there? Five? - Five? Answer me!” Urgency seeping in to Diego’s tone when he got no response from Five.

“Diego, I need the internal lights on. Now!” Five began to tear off his blazer and bunched it up to press against the wound, as Diego flipped the internal lights on. No wonder Klaus had been so quiet….he’d been shot.  
“How far are we from home?” Five barked out as he began to pull his brother’s top up to see the damage before pressing the balled up blazer to the wound. 

“At least an hour, Bro” Diego answered. “Is it bad?” 

“Well...he’s got a gut shot with no exit wound. What do you think?!” snapped Five, the stress evident in his voice. The little assassin was feeling under serious pressure and it was showing. Klaus shouted out as Five pressed against the bullet wound and tried to push himself upright.

“Christ on a pogo stick…..Five, stop, please. Please – please – stop pressing on it!” Klaus sank backwards, his head resting on the seat. Tears were streaming down his face, his breath coming in rapid shallow gasps as he tried to prise Five’s hands away from where they were pressing. Five was having none of it, slapping Klaus’s hands away gently. Klaus’s groaning was getting louder and he was breathing too fast, writhing in agony on the now blood soaked seat. 

“Shhh, Klaus, look at me, okay? Look at me.” Five finally caught Klaus’s eyes and could see the fear in them. The anxiety was rolling of his brother in waves. 

“Klaus, just listen to me… relax, it’s going to be ok. You just need to breathe a bit slower. Okay? Just breathe slower. Watch me.” Five held Klaus’s gaze as he made exaggerated slow breaths. Klaus relaxed slightly and stopped trying to shove Five’s hands away from him as he focused on his own breathing. 

Five reached his left hand up to check the pulse point in Klaus’s neck. It was thundering under his fingers, Klaus’s heart rate must be through the roof, a sure sign of hypovolemic shock probably from blood loss. Klaus was pallid and sweaty, he looked as though he was ready to pass out again. Five could still feel blood trickling through the thick wadding of his academy blazer and fingers. He readjusted his weight and placed more pressure on the bloody blazer. Klaus screamed, near levitating off the back seat. He bucked under Five’s weight trying to wriggle out from under his pint sized assassin brother but there was nowhere for him to go and Five was relentless with the pressure. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” Five mumbled under his breath. “I know this hurts but I need to slow the bleeding otherwise…” Five didn’t finish his sentence as he stared intently down at his hands which were still turning red from Klaus’s blood. Shit, this was not good. Klaus wasn’t even listening to him, he was too far gone with the pain from the solid weight against his abdomen. Klaus squirmed even more, pushing out at Five desperately with his arms. When that didn’t work he reached behind his head reaching for the door handle, Five grabbed both wrists with one hand and pulled them back down till they were level with Klaus's waist, Klaus didn't even see his hand come up. Five quickly shuffled one leg and then the other to lock Klaus’s arms against his sides before resting his bony ass against Klaus's equally bony legs.  
"Please Five, Please! You're hurting me, I can't breathe properly." Klaus continued to struggle weakly but Five could feel the fight rapidly leave his brothers body. He lifted himself slightly and moved the blazer away so he could see where bullet had entered. Blood began bubbling out from Klaus's lower left side where his large bowel would be. This was not good, Five thought hard back to his biology and medical training with Reginald. The mesenteric artery supplied this area. Five hoped to God the bullet hadn't nicked it. 

“We need to pull over somewhere! The bleeding is getting worse. I need to get that bullet out… and suture the wound. Shit! He probably needs blood and fluids as well but…” Five trailed off knowing that they couldn’t bring Klaus to a hospital. Klaus insisted the place was heaving with ghosts who did nothing but yell and scream at him... which made sense given that was his powers. He avoided hospitals like the plague and always settled for the infirmary irrespective of how serious the injury. The additional stress being brought to a hospital would cause him was not worth it so Five ruled it out as the notion popped in his head. Five glanced at Klaus and wiped the sweat soaked hair back from his brother’s forehead. He was barely conscious, eyes half lidded, muttering soft pleas under his breath for Five to let up on the pressure he was putting on Klaus’s wound. Pain and blood loss were making him delirious. Diego glanced in the rear view mirror and caught Five’s eye. The look Five levelled at Diego left no room for misunderstanding, this was serious. Five glanced out the passenger window, numerous laneways had passed them in the forest but fuck knows where each led. They needed the academy and it’s well stocked infirmary. Five made a quick plan in his head. If he could get Klaus somewhere sheltered and warm, he could blink back to the academy and grab whatever he needed from the infirmary. This was the best chance they had to save Klaus before he inevitably bled out.


	2. How long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Diego find shelter

Chapter 2

Five's mind was running overtime. How the hell had Klaus managed to sustain a frontal gut shot wound when the bullets were coming from behind them in the getaway. His mind reprocessed the events of the past hour. They had accessed the target location, a secluded home owned by a former Commission associate. The associate had information for Diego relating to Lila’s whereabouts. They had just arrived and were getting to Lila’s location when things went south. Gunshots erupted through the windows. The associate took a direct head hit in the first few seconds of gunfire as glass and furniture exploded around them. Klaus had been in front of Five and Diego but as they exited the house he recalled Klaus holding the side door open for them to run through. There had been another volley of gunfire, a lot closer than before and bullets sang over Five’s head as he wrenched the car door open. Klaus had been last to get in to the car and had dove through the open passenger window. Diego had stuck the car in to drive and the car had torn away. Five glanced at Klaus's entry way, the window, which was still open behind him, there were blood stains dripping down from the opening and on to the handle. Five’s whirring brain connected the dots immediately, Klaus must have gotten shot before he had entered the car. How the hell hadn’t they noticed…how hadn’t he noticed. 

Five glanced down at his brother. Klaus was looking back up at him, mumbling something to himself. “What?” Five asked, eyebrows drawn down in concern as he took in Klaus’s pale appearance.  
“Oh nothing, Fivey…just wondering how long it takes to die from a gut shot. I remember watching Reservoir Dogs and thinking that seemed to be the longest most painful way to die…to bleed out like that.” Klaus giggled for a second before it rapidly turned in to a groan. He tried to curl over on himself but that was impossible with Five sitting on him. Five gently pressed his hand to Klaus’s chest pushing him back against the seat. 

Five had a determined glint in his eye and his voice a steely edge to it as he responded “I am not going to let you die Klaus, after everything I’ve been through to get back to you all, I’ll be damned before I let a bullet take you out now” Five gripped one of Klaus’s hands as he spoke. Hopefully Klaus didn’t notice the waver in Five’s voice towards the end, or the tremble of his hand as he held on. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Five had leant over the front seat to speak softly to his brother away from Klaus’s hearing. 

“We need to find somewhere dry to stop, preferably with a first aid kit. Once we’re stopped I can jump back to the academy infirmary and get whatever we need to help him. We passed a park rangers station on the way up here. I remember it shortly after we first turned into the forest. It will have the basics until I return.” 

“Okay. I think the sign was somewhere around here” Diego spoke quietly. They both knew that Klaus couldn’t wait until they made it back to the academy. They needed to stop somewhere in the next five to ten minutes tops. Suddenly Diego stood on the brakes as he spun the steering wheel to the right, the back end of the car stepped out before Diego reapplied the gas. He had taken a sharp right hand turn down another laneway at the last possible moment. Klaus groaned in agony at the forces the sudden directional change had placed on his body. Five tried his best to brace him and shouted at Diego, “A little warning next time, asshole!” 

“Sorry. Only noticed the sign at the last minute. This leads to the park rangers station.” He answered. The dirt road continued for what felt like an eternity but in reality it was only a few minutes before the car pulled in to a clearing where a dark log cabin lay nestled in the treeline. They quickly pulled the car up in front of it. A sign outside identified it as the Rangers station and there was a first aid symbol stuck in the darkened windows. The place was utterly still and silent. It looked like it had been some time since any park rangers had been there Diego thought. Klaus let out another pitiful moan as they drew to a stop.

“Fucking hell" Klaus gasped "….Worst. Pain. Ever" He was panting, his breaths rapid and shallow. "I can’t do this, I can’t do this. Please, please…Five, you have to knock me out…” Klaus’s voice was pleading and he tried desperately to wriggle his arms out from where they were pinned by his sides, pulling his wound sharply in his efforts. A primordial scream tore from his throat as the waves of pain hit him, his eyes screwing closed in discomfort, his vision darkening out around the edges. Five felt helpless for the first time in a long while... like the thirteen year old kid he looked like. His heart was breaking seeing his brother in so much pain but Klaus needed to stay awake. Five was scared...that if those green eyes closed, they might not open again. Get a grip, Five thought to himself, Klaus is falling apart." 

He grabbed Klaus's face, “Klaus, I need you to listen to me, I can’t knock you out. I need you to stay awake for as long as possible.” Five's tone was genuinely regretfully, gently cupping his brothers cheek, accidentally smearing blood across it. “Believe me, I would do it in a heartbeat if you had asked under normal circumstances but this ain’t normal circumstances, okay?” Five looked to see if Klaus took in anything he had just said. Nothing. Five ducked his head, until his blue eyes caught his brothers fevered, bright green ones. "Okay?" Five repeated. Klaus finally gave him a tiny nod that he would have missed were he not staring at him so intently. 

With Klaus momentarily calmer, Five leaned back over the front seat to speak with Diego, “We need to get him inside.. can you carry him? I don't know what or who I need to jump back from the academy so I'd rather save myself for that. This isn’t going to be pleasant for him so let’s make it quick.”

Diego jumped out of the driver’s seat and pulled the passenger door closest to Klaus’s head opened. Klaus let his head loll back, staring at Diego upside down. “You know something, you really look like Antonio Banderas from this angle?” Klaus’s speech was slurred. 

"Wow, thanks bro." Diego smiled slightly before dropping to his knees beside him, “I’m going to lift you now...okay?” he spoke softly to Klaus, as he slipped his hands under his armpits to pull him out. Five moved with him, maintaining pressure on Klaus’s abdomen. Diego slid him on to his lap and then got his other arm under his legs and stood up with Klaus, bridal style in his arms. As Diego lifted him the pain was excruciating...Klaus bit back a groan but couldn’t contain it when they started to ascend the cabin steps. “Arghhhh….fuck...Stop… please… stop…” he moaned in agony. Each step more jarring than the next, the burning pain in his abdomen spreading throughout his body with the impact. 

“It’s okay, bro, its okay. Nearly there.” Diego mumbled, guilt at causing Klaus so much pain gnawing in his chest. 

The door to the cabin was locked…of course it would be fucking locked thought Five, his jaw clenched with ire as he weighed up whether to keep pressure on the wound or flash in. Shelter and the promise of a first aid kit trumped 30 seconds of pressure being removed. Five flashed in and unlocked the old wooden door pulling it open for Diego before immediately applying pressure. There was an old couch in front of a log burner. 

“There” said Five urgently nodding towards it. Diego kicked the door shut with his foot before stepping towards the couch Five had indicated to, depositing Klaus as gently as he could manage. Five settled on his knees beside the couch keeping pressure on Klaus's wound as Diego scanned the cabin. Diego caught sight of ceiling lights and slently thanked his lucky stars as he realised there MUST BE a generator. Hopefully there would be fuel too. However the first aid kit was the priority. Diego hit the kitchenette first, fortunately the kit was in the second place he checked… under the sink in plain view. He grabbed it and hurried back to the couch.

Klaus looked awful. He was growing paler by the second if that were possible and his eyes were glassy and half lidded. He kept mumbling under his breath about being cold and begging Five to knock him out. It would be a blessed relief from the pain. Diego set the kit on a nearby coffee table and as he opened it he heard Five say “Dammit…Klaus are you awake? Klaus? Can you hear me?” 

He turned to see Five, his face stricken with worry, shaking Klaus and tapping his face insistently. The mumbling and moans had stopped. Klaus was finally out cold. 

“Shit” Five breathed. “I need to get that bullet out now. Get me a light of some sort, I need to see what the hell I’m doing” Five began to pull Klaus’s top up and removed the blood soaked jacket. More blood came out immediately. Diego fumbled through drawers until he found a working torch. He moved back to the couch, shining the light to illuminate Klaus's abdomen. There was blood everywhere and it continued to flow freely out of the wound

“Fuck, I think he’s nicked an artery or organ in here. Without Grace I’m not going to know what exactly needs repaired to stop the bleeding.” Five slumped against the side of the couch, replacing the blazer and reapplying pressure. FIve gestured in disdain at the rangers first aid kit, "There's not even a fucking suture kit in that!" Diego glanced at him and could see the look of defeat and frustration in Five's eyes. 

Diego took a deep breath “Well... get Grace then... when you go to the academy. Her scanners are built in, she can assess the damage by looking at him. She can help you fix him” He stared at Five, his dark eyes boring in to his smallest brother. Five returned his gaze, he could see a resolute hope behind Diego's brown eyes. They had lost Ben... twice, if you count meeting him again in Dallas...they couldn't lose Klaus too. Five nodded after a moment “Ok. I need to go now then. Put pressure on his wound till we get back. I’ll be quick, I promise.” Five gave Diego’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before dropping his hand. He glanced at Klaus once more before drawing his hands into fists and disappearing in a flash of blue.


	3. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets back up from Grace. Luther tags along.

Luther was in the kitchen whilst Grace pottered around him, cleaning up the last remnants of the dinner dishes, wiping down surfaces as she went. It was coming in to the autumn so the kitchen lights had been on since 6pm, when dinner had been served. Luther glanced at the clock, it was 7pm; the three plates left sitting on the table were completely cold. He wondered if Diego and Five were still out. Diego had said the two were going on an errand and would only be a few hour’s tops; that was at 3pm. Well...Luther thought that explains Diego and Five’s whereabouts but he wondered where Klaus was…probably in his room getting stoned. Luther was _so_ secretly proud that his little brother had given up the hard drugs; that he gave the Séance a _complete_ by-ball with the weed, cigarettes and alcohol.

Luther glanced at Grace, checking her back was to him before he looked back at the plates. Lifting a fork he dug it in to the creamy mashed potatoes on the first plate…stuffing it his mouth, he quickly scooped a bit from the second and then the third…he chewed and swallowed quickly before Grace noticed. Luther glanced over his shoulder at Grace again, she was holding a cloth under the running water, humming to herself. Luther’s gaze returned to the now disturbed plates. He patted the potatoes down quickly...hiding the tell-tale gaps where potatoes had once been. Luther smiled smugly to himself, then stretched “accidentally” dropping the fork to the floor as he stood… “Oops sorry Grace. I knocked it with my hand by accident.” Luther grinned charmingly at Grace, he wasn't greedy but you snooze you lose...if _his_ brothers hadn't returned by the time he returned for his supper at 9pm he would make sure to give their meals a good home.

“Oh that’s alright, silly. Don’t worry, it’s not like you did it on purpose.” Grace beamed at him as she stooped and picked up the fork before bustling back to the sink to wash it. Luther had just shoved his chair in when there was a sudden flare of blue light and Five appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Hey Five, your dinner needs…” Luther began, but cut himself off as he took in Five’s appearance. The Boy was breathing hard, like he had just run a marathon. Luther’s eyes grew larger as he took in the state his brother was in. Five had blood smeared across his cheek and forehead. His blazer was missing and his shirt sleeves were saturated in blood almost up to his shoulders. Five’s hands were covered in, what was _obviously_ more blood.

“Oh my god are you hurt?!” Luther moved to stand in front of Five, his hands hovering wanting to touch him but frightened that his feral looking brother might take his arm off he dared to rest a finger on him.

Five glared up at his biggest brother, his jaw clenching and unclenching in irritation “It’s not my blood you moron!”

“Well whose blood is it then, Five?” Luther’s tone was a mixture of concern and frustration.

Five didn’t answer Luther, as he clocked Grace standing mere feet behind the hulking figure of Number One.

“Mom, I need your help. You need to gather up the suture kit, IV stand, IV bags, transfusion kit, antibiotics and painkillers immediately.” Five ducked round Luther, grabbing Grace by the arm as he began walking her towards the infirmary.

Grace took in Five’s appearance, confusion and worry on her face. “Oh Five, dear. Have you hurt yourself?”

Luther stood for a minute listening to their footsteps echoing of the corridor walls. He eyed the kid sized bloody footsteps Five had left behind in his wake and immediately began following them, perplexed that Five had not answered his question. Luther’s thoughts flicked to Diego…where the hell was number two? He set his jaw determinedly and continued down the corridor to the infirmary determined that Five was going to give him an answer.

As Luther pushed the door to the infirmary opened, he narrowly avoided hitting Five who was standing with his back to the door. Grace was swiftly gathering different medical equipment together, piling it in a box on the metal gurney which stayed in the infirmary. Five set a pile of assorted IV bags in to the box as Grace pulled over an IV stand.

“Ok, that should be everything we need” Five turned to Grace and touched her arm, “I’m going to need you to come with me.”

“Of course dear.” Grace smiled at him, before lifting the box and adjusting her grip on the IV stand.

“Whoa, whoa…where are you taking her, Five? What’s going on?” Luther put his hand on Grace’s shoulder.

Five narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t have time to explain, just hold on!” He verbally snapped, before wrapping his hand around Grace’s wrist. Luther had no time to prepare himself before he felt his world turn upside down, other than tighten his grip on Grace’s shoulder. His stomach was doing cartwheels and he was really regretting those extra scoops of mash potatoes now. He kept his eyes squeezed shut until his back hit a hard surface and the air was knocked out of him. 

Luther muttered, as he sat up... “Jeez, Five! Give a guy a little more warning next time...” He rolled over on to his front, pushing himself up. His stomach groaned in revolt and he turned to his left just as his dinner made a reappearance.

“Fuck” Luther's breaths came in gasps as he rolled away from the mess on to his back. He blinked lazily and lay still gradually taking his surroundings. They were in a well maintained wood cabin which was lit by a few overhead lights. He could hear the thrum of a generator somewhere close by as well as different voices talking in hushed tones and someone muttering and crying as though in pain. Luther turned his gaze towards the voices. Luther could see Diego standing talking quietly to Grace and Five, some distance away from him. Diego was gesturing to a large dining table behind him as Grace nodded her head. Five moved away from Diego towards the medical box and began to pull out the IV bags, scanning the labels quickly until his expression conveyed he’d found what he was looking for. He passed it to Grace who had set up the IV stand beside the dining table.

  
Luther closed his eyes again and rubbed his temples. He sat up, opening his eyes to see Diego’s hand reaching out to help him to his feet. Luther hadn't even noticed Diego coming towards him, “You alright Luther?” Diego held Number One steady as he swayed slightly. “Here man, sit down on a chair before you fall down.” Diego directed Luther towards a kitchen chair which was sitting randomly in the middle of the room. “I would offer you the couch but it’s covered in blood.”

“Blood?” Luther screwed his face up, confused. Of course, Five had been covered in blood when he landed in the academy earlier. Luther’s addled brain was finally beginning to work again. He gripped Diego’s arm as his brother went to move back towards Grace and Five.

Diego glanced back at the Luther's hand on his arm...“What, Luther?” Diego's tone was exasperated, “I need to go help them. Let go of me.”

“Whose blood is that on the couch?” Luther searched Diego’s face. Diego looked confused for a second and glanced back at Five and Grace.

“Did Five not tell you back in the academy?” Diego’s soulful eyes were questioning as he stared at Luther. Number One shook his head, his face the very definition of bewilderment.

“Tell me what Diego?” Luther was perplexed. “Whose blood is that?!” His voice raised unintentionally drawing the attention of Grace and Five.

“Goddammit, you two!!” Five’s stern tone brooked no bullshit. Diego and Luther both glanced at him, he was standing glaring at them from over the table. He was busy snapping on a pair of sterile blue gloves, his blood soaked shirt sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. “It’s Klaus! – Okay, Luther? The blood belongs to Klaus. Now stop standing there like a pair of babble merchants and get over here and help me!” Five growled before his attention returned to Klaus.

Diego moved away from Luther. Luther realised he had neglected to close his mouth following the proverbial grenade Five had just tossed in to the room. Luther, shut his mouth with an audible click before pushing himself up from the chair, his legs more steady than moments ago. Four strides had him standing at the end of the table where a pair of black converse hi-tops hung over the edge. Luther’s gaze rose from the familiar trainers, past a bare bloodied stomach until finally his eyes landed on Klaus’s face. Number Four’s face was pale under the random streaks and smears of blood, his brow covered in sweat and his eyes glassy and feverish. Luther let out a gasp, not even noticing he had been holding his breath whilst he took in the poor state Klaus was in.  
“Hey…Lulu…” Klaus trailed off into a hiss of pain, as Five inserted an IV in to his arm. “Damn….Five! Tell me… before… you stick me…” Klaus whined pitifully, his movements were weaker than before. His breathing more laboured. Five moved back to the medical box, he searched through the contents looking for the vials which contained the anaesthesia. Where the hell had it gone, Five emptied everything out on to the floor, pushing gauze packages out of the way and fanning out vials of different analgesia’s and antibiotics. “Shit” Five muttered under his breath.

Luther glanced down at Five, “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

Five looked up at Number one, “The anaesthesia, it’s not here. I must have lifted extra antibiotics instead...Shit!” Five's blue eyes widened in dismay.

“Oh.” Luther’s brow creased.

“Yeah, oh. You know what this means, right?” Five climbed to his feet as he glanced back towards Klaus.

“Ehmm” Luther’s brain was still not firing on all cylinders after the jump. There was a flash of blue as Five momentarily appeared at Luther’s head level grabbing the big man’s shirt collar and pulling him down until Five could easily whisper in his ear without fear of being overheard.

“He has a gut shot with no exit wound. In the next 5 minutes I’m going to be slicing him open...digging for that bullet in his large intestine. I then need to stitch up all the damage that bullet has caused. God knows how much bowel has been compromised. Do you have any idea...any sort of comprehension... the pain he is going to be in... without any anaesthetic to knock him out?!” The vitriol dripped from Five’s every syllable. Five clapped Luther on the shoulder as he saw the penny drop.

“Oh” Luther responded dumbly.

Five, his smile all shark teeth and utter frustration, just nodded at number one, “Yeah, Luther…oh…”


	4. Wrong place at the wrong time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five goes digging for a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took ages to update, have been so busy with work and life in general

Five took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, his back to Klaus. He gazed at the mixture of vials and medication boxes on the floor before crouching back down and sifting through them; his fingers finally coming to rest on a box of Oxycodone Hydrochloride ampoules and an unopened steri-pak containing syringes. Since Five had stupidly left the anaesthesia in the house, he figured a dose of decent painkillers would be the next best thing. Five sprang up to turn back to Klaus just as Luther stepped in front of him.

“Get out of my way Luther” Five tried to side step him, when Luther blocked him again. “Am I speaking in tongues?! Move!” 

Luther, nodded his head at the painkillers in Five’s grip as he said “Do you really think that’s a good idea, given Klaus’s track record?” He had kept his voice low so the others wouldn’t overhear.  
Five stared at Luther puzzled, “Are you shitting me? What…??” Five was incredulous. Luther opened his mouth to respond but Five continued, “What part of you did not understand me when I said, ‘We. Have. No. Anaesthetic.’ He spoke slow as though to a child. “So if we have none... then the next best thing to help with the pain is some decent analgesics!” Five gestured to the vial in his hand. “Now unless you have a better idea, get out of my way before I make you. We’re running out of time…”

There was flash of blue and a soft popping noise as Five appeared next to the IV line. He ripped the syringe from the sterile packaging and drew the Oxy in to a syringe before administering it in to the IV line. Five wished he had time for the pain relief to kick in before starting but that would be a luxury. 

Grace had commenced giving Klaus a blood transfusion. Klaus was semi-conscious, talking utter gibberish by this stage. However as Five took the scalpel and made the first thin incision, Klaus’s eyes shot open with a sudden and complete clarity of his surroundings and what was going on. He screamed and tried to jerk and backpedal off the table.

“Hold him!” Five clamped his arm across Klaus’ legs stopping them pushing him further up the table. Luther and Diego both rushed to opposite ends of the table, Diego at Klaus’ head and Luther by his legs. Luther took his legs in one strong hand and gently pulled his brother back down to his original spot on the table. Diego firmly wrapped his hands around his brother’s biceps and held him down against the table. “No… no! ..Di….on’t…h’rts” 

“Hey bro, I know… ok… I know it hurts… but that bullet has to come out.” Diego spoke quietly into Klaus’ ear. With Klaus firmly restrained against the table, Five began his work again. Klaus’s screams were muffled when Grace gave him a thick piece of rolled up cloth to bite down on. The painful moaning sound was at least more bearable than the screams. 

Five continued to work quickly, his gaze intent on the wound as he dug in further searching for the bullet. Klaus thought Five must have climbed on in there…least that’s what it felt like from where he was lying. His breathing was coming in gasps as he tried to not focus on the pain, anything but what Five was doing,…but it was impossible when someone was elbow deep in your stomach whilst your wide awake!! 

“GOT IT!” Five was elated as he held up the 9mm bullet, eyeballing it before throwing it behind him. Grace took over with repairing the damage the bullet had caused.  
Klaus had taken all he could at this stage, his eyes becoming heavy and his vision blacking out around the edges. He could hear the voices of his brothers but they were muffled and he couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying. The dizziness that he had been fighting since he had been shot was too strong to fend off any longer and he plunged into darkness as his eyes slipped shut, the voices disappearing altogether. 

“Guys…? He’s out cold.” Diego relaxed his hold on his brothers arms, his dark eyes glancing at his other two brothers in concern. 

“Oh don’t be worrying, Diego, dear.” Grace’s smile was bright, “Klaus is in safe hands.”

Five assisted Mom with the remaining surgery. After what felt like ages, Five took a deep breath and stepped back allowing Grace to bandage up Klaus’s abdomen. He glanced up at the blood bag to check how much longer to run the drip for. This had been Klaus’s fourth bag of blood and hopefully the last now that he was no longer profusely bleeding everywhere. 

Luther had left moments earlier to go look for blankets for Klaus and Diego was leaning with his back against the cabin door, twirling one of his knives in his hand, checking out the window every so often. He was acutely aware that the people who had shot up their car and shot Klaus could still be out there. In fact…he was positive they were. There was no way the car crash had been bad enough to fuck them up. Who the hell were they? Diego didn’t get a proper look but what he had seen of the guys, the way they were dressed, the car they drove and the guns they fired…they were not commission agents….so who were they? He glanced back in to the room, watching Luther and Grace as they gently wrapped Klaus in blankets, watching Five as he returned from the bathroom, the blood on his shirt sleeves had dried in rapidly but his hands, fingernails and face had been scrubbed clean…his skin looking shiny in the light. 

Five caught Diego staring at him and walked over to where his brother leaned. “Is he going to be ok, Five?” Diego’s voice was even but his dark brown eyes betrayed his worry as he gazed over at Klaus. 

Five glanced over his shoulder, momentarily taking in the sight….Luther had pulled a chair over and sat next to Klaus, holding his hand. “He’ll be ok. Grace was able to fix him up. He had nicked an artery but there was minimal damage to the intestines which is a complete miracle. Don’t think Klaus would have been too happy to wake up with a stoma bag.”

Diego nodded, his gaze still on Klaus. “How long will he be out for?”

“Hard to say.” Five’s face took on a calculating look his brows drawing together as he considered the question, “He’s lost a shit load of blood and has had open surgery whilst awake…which I imagine was traumatising to say the least… He could be out for hours but... more likely we're talking days”

Diego’s gaze pulled away from Klaus and he turned to glance out the windows again. Five followed his movements with curiosity. “You think they’re still out there looking for us.” Five wasn’t asking a question…more making a statement. 

Diego nodded his head, “The car crash wasn’t that bad…. At the most they’ll have a few cuts and scrapes so they’re probably out there looking for us right now… What we need to figure out first, is who they are and what they want with us.”

Five nodded thoughtfully, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, “Well they weren’t commission…. That much was clear. Too sloppy and they would have found us by now.”  
“Agreed” stated Diego, twirling his knife absentmindedly around his fingers, his gaze not faltering from the window. 

Five stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking backwards and forwards on his feet as he mulled the events of the last 3 hours over in his head. They weren’t Commission. They had looked more like drug dealers… but why would drug dealers follow Diego’s car up a forested mountain…kill a retired commission agent, shoot Klaus…. Hang on a second… Five’s brain whirred quickly pulling together his hypothesis before hissing under his breath, “Drug dealers” 

“Huh?” Diego's brows were drawn together in puzzlement. 

“Just listen to me a sec, I think I’ve figured it out, those goons weren’t after us…well not you or me anyway. I think they were after Klaus."

“But what about the retired commission guy?”

Five clicked his tongue impatiently, “Just in the wrong place at the wrong time… their target was Klaus.”

Diego raised his left hand to his face, rubbing his jaw as he considered what Five had said, “That might be the case, Five. If so, Klaus must have fucked up real bad for someone to want him dead. However…. Until Klaus wakes up… we’re not going to know.” 

Five sighed and nodded. “You keep an eye out in case. You see anything shady out there let me know.”

Diego nodded. Five moved away from his brother back over to Klaus. He took in his brothers limp body, blankets pulled up to his chest, his face was covered in a sheen of sweat. Five reached a hand to Klaus's forehead, pushing back the damp curls, Klaus didn’t move a muscle completely out cold. His chest falling gently with each breath. 

What shit have you got yourself in to now Klaus, thought Five his eyebrows drawing together in concern as he continued to stroke his brother’s hair.


	5. You've got some explaining to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tries to figure out who shot Klaus.

Klaus’s eyes fluttered as he tried to open them. Damn, it was too hard, he could hear distant familiar voices surrounding him. Klaus instead tried to move his arms and legs… but, nope….nothing was working. He was lying on something hard but couldn’t comprehend what. His breathing and heart rate started to pick up as his brain began to panic.  
One of the voices was suddenly beside him, speaking in calming tones…it was a boy’s voice but it sounded so familiar to Klaus. He found himself relaxing, his breathing and heart rate levelling out. He listened intently beginning to make out the words the boy was saying, “….you’ve been hurt and have lost a lot of blood, just take it easy…get some more rest…” 

“Rest, now that sounded like a marvellous idea”, Klaus thought to himself as he sank back in to the silence and darkness again. The next time he clawed his way to consciousness he was more aware of his surroundings. His damn eyes still refused to open but he could feel that he was lying on something soft instead of hard this time… and was that a pillow behind his head? A bed, he thought to himself. His lucidity was improving by the moment, unfortunately so was the pain. He felt like he had been gutted and couldn’t recall what events had lead up to him waking up like this. 

Klaus gingerly moved his fingers and toes “Yes, one up Klaus, they were working now at least”, he thought. He decided to try moving an arm and leg “Ow ow….ouchie fucking ouch…let’s not do that again” he thought, hissing out a breath through clenched teeth. The pain radiated from his abdomen out to his fingers and toes and he clenched his eyes tight and then blearily blinked them open. His eyelids were heavy as anything, Klaus blinked again a few more times trying to force his eyes to open wider but each time they fell back to being half lidded despite his efforts.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake.” 

Klaus, blinked again in confusion, trying to get his jumbled thoughts to catch up and comprehend where he was and who was talking to him. 

A familiar kid with dark bangs appeared in his vision. Klaus frowned in confusion, he knew this kid, and he recognised those brilliant blue eyes which flashed with a mixture of exhaustion, anger and concern. “How nice of you to join us again”, the kid placed a small warm hand gently on Klaus’s forehead, as he adjusted an IV drip with the other. 

“.ive..?” Klaus’s mouth was so dry and his tongue felt like it was swollen and thick in his mouth. Mere moments later, Five held a glass of water to his lips whilst supporting his head. Klaus gratefully took a few sips. Five waited till Klaus didn’t want any more before putting the glass on the small bedside table to the left of the bed. 

Five leaned back in an arm chair which had been drawn up beside the bed. Klaus realised it wasn’t his room in the academy as he glanced at the surroundings. He was lying in a small bed in a rectangular room with a big window. There were so many trees outside the window, even with the dim light outside he could make out dozens. Was it early morning, or late evening?? The walls of the room were plain timber panels… a cabin, thought Klaus. 

“It’s a Rangers cabin.” Five took a guess at what Klaus must be thinking. He took in his brothers pale complexion and could tell he was in considerable pain from the sharp intake of breath he had let out when he woke. Five glanced at his watch checking how long ago the last dose was, good he could give Klaus another. 

“I’ll be right back…ok Klaus?” Five didn’t wait for an answer, he blinked to the kitchenette, lifting another IV Bag, ampoule of oxy and a dose of antibiotics for good measure. Hopefully the pain relief would knock Klaus out, his body needed time to recover. Klaus was startled when Five reappeared in the bedroom brandishing a loaded syringe and a new IV bag. He whined in pain, his eyes screwing tight as he took in shallow breaths. Five mumbled a half apology, feeling guilty for startling his brother when he was injured. Five turned his focus to changing over the IV bag, before administering the oxy and antibiotics. Klaus just watched him mutely, his eyes sliding closed now and again.

When the task was complete, Five settled back in to the arm chair, his gaze remaining on Klaus. Klaus was still awake and flopped his head over so he was facing Five’s direction. 

“.ow ..l’ng…???” his voice trailing off. 

Five met his eyes, “How long have you been out?” 

Klaus nodded.

“Almost two days, give or take.” Five studied his brothers expression, the look of confusion evident on Klaus’s face. “Do you remember anything of what happened?”

Klaus shook his head, mute once more and looking utterly bewildered. 

Five sighed deeply, trying to hide his irritation but failing as he clearly clenched his jaw. “We were meeting with an ex-colleague of mine to get information on Lila’s location. The house got attacked by a group of men…. During our escape you got shot…. And neglected to tell us…” He threw the last bit in with a scowl on his face. 

The confusion on Klaus’s face flickered as he began to recall what had happened. He let out a sudden gasp when he remembered, he had been shot…just as he went to let go of the door he held open for his brothers a recognisable face had appeared in the hallway, making him pause for a second too long. Someone who Klaus hoped never to see again…someone who vowed to kill him... no matter where he tried to hide he would find him. 

Five eyed Klaus, thoughtfully and caught the instant change when Klaus remembered, the moment of recognition… the sudden gasp…then the mixture of disbelief….then horror in his brother’s eyes. Five leaned forward glaring intently at Klaus but his voice was calm, “You know who did this to you.” It was a statement, as though Five already knew it were fact. 

Klaus shrank back a little in to the bed, the feral look in Five’s eye’s and the sudden change in his brothers posture scared him. Five noted his brother shrinking back and pushed down his rising temper, he was obviously emotionally constipated, growing up in the apocalypse by yourself will do that to you. However, Five needed to get Klaus to open up and tell him who did this. His little brother had been shot… hell he nearly died, still could if the wound gets infected. He took in his brothers rapidly closing eyes and realised the pain meds were kicking in. 

“Klaus, I need a name.” Five gently tapped his brothers face, trying to rouse him as his eyelids dropped. Klaus forced them open again before mumbling “R’rdo”

“I didn’t understand that Klaus, say it again..” Five tapped Klaus’s cheek again but his eye lids just fluttered. Five tapped again, before gently peeling one of Klaus’s eyelids back, his eyes had rolled up in to his head, he was completely out cold again. Five hissed in frustration before gently laying Klaus’ head back, fixing his blankets again and leaning back in the arm chair. It was dark outside as the fall evening closed in rapidly. Five sighed trying to figure out the name Klaus had uttered “Eduardo?? Nope…. Ricardo?? Possibly. Dammit Klaus…” he sighed again, forcing himself to relax a bit, “Wake up soon dumbass” He muttered softly to Klaus as he curled his feet under him in the armchair and rested his head against the arm.


	6. Answers at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finally wakes up for longer than two minutes and answers some questions for the Five. A bit clearer with who they may be dealing with the Hargreeves prepare to head back to the Academy.

Five woke with a jump. His neck stiff from sleeping in an armchair all night. Someone had draped a blanket over him at some stage. God, he must have been tired for that not to wake him. Five glanced at his watch, 6.03am, it was still mostly dark outside and there was a definite chill in the air when he slid out from under the blanket, stretching briefly as he looked at Klaus. Klaus was out cold, Grace must been in during the night as Five noted the IV bag had been replaced. Five crouched down next to Klaus and held the back of his hand against his brother’s cheek. There was definitely a fever present but it seemed well under control. If they kept up the antibiotics and fluids he should be able to fight it off. Satisfied that Klaus was stable he left the room briefly to check on the others. 

In the main living area the bloodstained sofa had been cleaned, you would hardly have known the middle cushion had been completely blood saturated. Diego glanced up clocking Five staring in amazement at the sofa before saying, “You have no idea how long that took me”. 

“Well you did a good job…it looks cleaner than it was before Klaus bled all over it” Five sounded impressed.

Diego nodded looking pleased with himself, “High praise indeed coming from you. I’ll take that.” Diego went back to tidying the living area. Both he and Luther had taken turns to keep watch the past couple of days and they had created a makeshift bedroom in the living area using whatever cushions and blankets they could find…it was the only other space aside from the small bathroom and the makeshift infirmary where Klaus was. 

Grace and Luther were in the kitchenette making fresh coffee and preparing breakfast. Whilst Klaus had been unconscious for the past 2 days, Luther and Diego had went looking for provisions leaving Grace and Five at the cabin. Turns out they were only about 5k from civilisation in other words a gas station and well stocked supermarket. The freeway was less than a mile from it and then about an hour to get to the Academy. Diego and Luther had taken Diego’s car and filled the fuel tank as well as bought enough food and other necessities to see them through for at least a week. Five walked in to the kitchenette and helped himself to a cup of coffee, the first sip was heaven. 

“How is Klaus?” Luther sat at the now clean kitchen table with his cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon. 

Five sat across from him, “He’s still out cold. Mom did you give him any more painkillers?”

Grace nodded, “He was a bit restless about 4am and he needed another dose of antibiotics so I gave him painkillers then also. He was running a fever.”

Five took in her words, nodding in agreement, “Yeah, he’s still running a bit of a fever but it seems under control. If he remains this stable I think we should move him back to the academy as soon as possible... today preferably. As nice as this impromptu mountain trip has been and all…” Sarcasm evident in his tone and his insincere smile. 

Luther nodded, “Well then I guess we could start packing up and making sure the place is just as we found it.”

Diego looked up defensively gesturing towards the spanking clean sofa, “Eh, dumbass…what do you think I’ve been doing?!”

Luther rolled his eyes, “Yeah that’s my point, I said as we found it…not like it’s been replaced with brand new furniture.” Diego bristled and a knife appeared in his hand. 

Five jumped up between the two of them, “That’s enough!” His tone was stern and full of authority. “We need to get everything packed and tidied this morning. I want to be leaving no later than midday.” Diego and Luther backed away from each other and started to busy themselves with cleaning and tidying. Diego went to start loading the car whilst Luther worked quickly to pack away all the supplies in to the various boxes and bags they had accumulated since they arrived.

Luther hesitated with the box full of medical supplies, “Do you still need anything out of here, Five or will Klaus be alright till we get home?”

Five moved to the box, pulling out more strong painkillers and another dose of antibiotics, “This should be all he needs between now and home…provided he doesn’t do anything stupid like pull his wound open.” Five turned away with the items in hand, “Speaking of which, I’m going to check on Klaus, I’ll be in with him if you need anything.” Five gripped the handle of the small bedroom and entered quietly. Klaus was still and didn’t make any movements other than the soft rise and fall of his chest. 

Five moved towards the bed, perching lightly beside Klaus before gently tapping his cheek, “Come on, Klaus, Wake up. We’re going home.” Klaus’s eyes fluttered slightly, his breath hitching a bit. Five tapped his cheek, more firmly this time, “You with me?”

Klaus let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open, he clocked Five sitting beside him and recoiled a little with surprise. A burning pain shot through him but it was dulled by what must have been some pretty heavy duty painkillers…Klaus’s brain was a jumble, “Uhh… I think I’m still high and someone gutted me, I’m sure of it, Five. Help me brother mine.”

Five rolled his eyes in irritation, “Yeah the gutting was me.” Klaus’s eyes widened in confused horror taking in his crazy little psycho brother. What did he do to piss off Five enough to gut him???!

Five observed his brothers reaction, “You don’t remember us talking yesterday? I did explain this already.”

Klaus just shook his head staring up at a seriously pissed off little brother. “Jesus wept, it’s like fucking groundhog day”, Five muttered rubbing his temples with his hands. “Ok, Klaus, for the second time we were trying to get Lila’s location from an ex commission colleague when we all got shot at. You got shot and we ended up here as you were nearly dead.”

Klaus took in a sharp intake of breath before sputtering out a weak but relieved, “Fuck… I thought I was coming round from a bender…but that makes way more sense to me now.” His voice trailing off to a whisper towards the end.

Five shook his head getting to his feet to check the IV bag which was nearly done. Five disconnected it, capping off the cannulas in to the back of his left hand. “How are you feeling?”

Klaus considered the question, “I’ve had better days, that’s for sure.”

Five nodded, “You can thank me later for saving your life by the way.”

Klaus let out a strangled giggle which moved in to a moan of pain.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t try laughing anytime soon…or well anything which involves your core muscles, really. That’s where we had to dig the bullet from. You will be glad that there’s minimal damage to your bowel. You did lose a lot of blood though. It’ll be at least a few weeks before you feel back to yourself.” Five’s tone was clipped and matter of fact as always. “We’re planning to leave here in the next couple of hours, packing the car up now. We’ll be back to the academy by 1pm or so.”

Klaus took a deep hiss in as he shifted slightly on the bed. Five looked at him brows drawn, as he put his hands in to his shorts pocket, “Are you going to be up for a trip by car?”

“Oh don’t worry brother mine, I’ll be good. Don’t worry ‘bout little old me.” Klaus plastered on the worst fake smile. 

“Well that’s good, you’re going to need a dose of painkillers and antibiotics before we leave.” Five turned to prepare the medications but paused and turned back to his brother, “Oh Klaus”, he suddenly remember the question of their pursuers, “Do you know who attacked us last night?” His gaze was intent on Klaus. His brother was definitely still high from the painkillers, his eyes half lidded. 

Klaus gave a half shrug before giggling under Five’s intense gaze, “I don’t know, but I think…that just maybe…it might be these guys who I used to…uh… socialise with… a long…..long time ago..” Klaus trailed off, his eyes closing again. 

Five tutted impatiently before giving Klaus a restrained but stiff smack across the face. Klaus sputtered to life once again, his expression utterly indignant, “What. The. Actual. Fuck. Five!?”

Five rolled his eyes, “Who are these guys? Why would they have been shooting at us? Were they looking for you?” Five was persistent when someone sparked his interest…or ire on this occasion. 

“Yeah, Five-o, I don’t want to explain right now…it was a decade ago… let’s just get home.” 

“Nope… No can do… Not a chance this is being left to lie. Talk.” Five shook his head. "Okay, smart guy, you either tell me now or we will pick this up when we get home with all of us there, we can have a family meeting to mark the occasion. Five’s threat did not fall on deaf ears. Klaus did not want to share this part of his life with anyone. Ben was the only person who was aware of all the events which had led to this….

“OK, OK… Five… Fine! I’ll explain it all. It’s just a long story.” Klaus held his hands up trying to placate his pissed off brother. This wasn’t a Five he was used to, but right now his little assassin brother looked like he wanted to break stuff. 

“I’ll tell you everything. Please, it was a long time ago and y’know… with the drugs and all… a lot of memories are clouded and hazy. I’ll tell you what I can remember though.” Klaus's began to glaze with unshed tears. Five sat down in the armchair, leaning forward, his eyes meeting his brothers, giving him his undivided attention. 

Klaus took another deep breath, blowing it out before continuing, “So you know I ran away from the academy as soon as I could. All that time I spent living on the streets…well…I wasn’t on the streets all the time just most of it. There was a friend I made when I was about 19, he was so cool and seemed a genuinely nice guy. A bit older than me by at least a couple of decades. Ricardo gave me a place to stay whenever I needed. He didn’t mind the drugs, hell he even hooked me up most of the time. This guy had primo stuff, man…” Klaus sat quietly for a moment, Five clicked his fingers in Klaus’s face to get his attention, “Go on…”

Klaus nodded, “Well it started out pretty good, we weren’t together…that’s not how it was… he was just a friend. We partied and did all sorts of crazy things but as the months passed I felt there was something just a bit funny about him. He was soo fucking rich... but yet never worked… Trust fund money I figured. He used to disappear at the drop of a hat, just up and leave for ages without a word. Then he’d be back…never said where he had been. The first time I asked him about one of his trips he flew off the handle…he had never seemed violent but that night he beat the shit out of me. I thought about leaving and never coming back but it was easy living with the constant drip feed of drugs… Anyway, he was funny with me after that night, about a week later announced we were going out that evening to meet some of his friends. Funny as I'd never actually met any of of his other friends. We ended up going to this private country club on the outskirts of the city one evening.” 

Five noted Klaus shuddering before going quiet, “Are you going to tell me what happened Klaus?” His voice was gentle but firm.

Klaus came out of his memories, he shrugged slightly before whispering “I don’t want to talk about it.” The tears were thick in his voice. Five sat quietly considering his next words carefully, whatever had happened to his brother it was clear he was traumatised by it. 

“I understand this is difficult Klaus. I don’t want to cause you anxiety with bringing this up…but it’s important. I know that you know who it was that shot at us all…who shot you in the gut…who nearly killed you.” Five was becoming more emotive as he spoke, his voice tight with anger and suppressed worry. Klaus tried to look away towards the wall but Five clasped his jaw not giving him the chance. “Tell me, Klaus…” Five’s tone was deadly. 

Tears began to slip down from Klaus’s eyes. He sniffed before starting to talk, “The private club was nothing more than a human trafficking farm for stupid junkie twinks like me.” He started to bawl but was unable to curl in to a ball because of his injury. Five took in a gasp as he digested what Klaus had told him. Five’s jaw clenched, he dreaded what happened next but had to utter the words, “Then what happened…”

Klaus shook, his eyes far away as though lost in memories as he spoke, “There was a lot of shit going down but no worse than you would expect…old people having sex with young people, lots of drugs but it was afterhours when everything changed. There were only 8 of us who stayed after closing time. Seven guys including me and just one girl. She was high as a kite and looked like she had no idea where she was…half-conscious at the bar. We were all drinking but I must have passed out too eventually.” 

Klaus paused… as though drawing strength before carrying on, “So when I woke, I was in the back of a pickup truck…we were travelling at speed through countryside, trees whipping over my head. I could hear two other people beside me crying and shouting. Suddenly the truck stopped and we jolted still. I could hear the doors opening and then the tailgate… I was dragged by my ankles before being shoved on to my feet and my blindfold was pulled off. There was me, the drunk girl and one guy who had been hanging out after hours.” 

Five took in Klaus, his brother was deep in re-living what had happened and he refused to interrupt. Klaus started to lightly cackle, as much as his gut shot would allow him before continuing, “We were the sport for the evening, can you believe that, man?.”

Five frowned, his expression drawing tight and vengeful at his brother’s words. Klaus continued, “Ricardo started off by shooting in the air, him and the others before explaining it was hunting season to us all and he was going to give us a five minute head start before the chase would begin. I was the only one who got away… he killed the rest. I know because they guided me out of his personal hunting grounds. He did say he would get us all eventually… but I was high…I thought he was full of shit.” Klaus sobbed openly now, obviously terrified, “But he must have meant it… he’s been hunting me.”

Five put his hand on Klaus’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, grounding his distressed brother, but his mind was in overdrive…he was seething with rage and indignation… someone had dared tried to kill his brother… actually fuck that, they had been hunting him down in the name of some game… a bit of fun to them. Klaus had calmed somewhat at Five’s touch. 

“Don’t worry about it Klaus, we’ll take care of it. I’m sure Diego and Luther will be more than willing to help. We need to go now though. I need to give you another dose of medicine.” Five, prepared the antibiotics and painkillers. Klaus just sat still whilst he injected them into the cannulas on the back of Klaus’s hand. “Get some sleep, we’ll hopefully be home by the time you’re up next.” Klaus closed his eyes moments later. 

Five got up slowly, he didn’t feel right after that conversation with Klaus. He felt detached from himself, the anger was so intense as the realisation sunk in that someone had “hunted” his brother…like a wild animal…for sport. He took a deep breath trying to get some control over his rage before going out to explain what the fuck was going on to his brothers. He glanced back at Klaus at a sudden feeling of guilt overwhelmed him…if he just hadn’t left…maybe things would be different. He clenched his jaw and scrubbed his hands up and down his face before moving out to the main living area. 

Diego, Luther and Grace had almost finished and the car was packed…Five cleared his throat…”So I spoke with Klaus…” Diego and Luther stopped in what they were doing and gave Five their full attention.” Five continued trying to control his rage but it was obvious to his brothers that he was seething,” Someone has been hunting him. That was who shot at us a couple of nights ago…”

Diego frowned at the little assassins words. “What?!” He hoped he had misheard.

“Yup…apparently it’s an old acquaintance of Klaus’s who just happens to have a penchant for hunting… people that is. According to Klaus he tried to kill him in some fucked up game in a remote area outside the city about ten years ago. Klaus managed to escape…the other two who were with him weren’t so lucky.” Five stuck his hands in his shorts pockets, “Klaus thinks the guy has been looking for him this entire time… I’m not sure…” Five paused and the shrugged lightly, before looking up at his brothers, a psychotic look in his eyes as his mouth pulled into a shark like grin, “I do know this though… whoever did this they’re going to rue the day when I find them. The hunter has become the hunted."


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves return home. Not everything is as they left it.

The car journey was pretty horrendous for Klaus even with a gentlemanly amount of Oxy in his system. He had managed to sleep for part of it, awoken only when they got in to the city. Forty five minutes of stopping and starting in heavy traffic and Klaus was completely deranged. 

“Look, we’re nearly there Klaus. Just breathe.” Klaus glared at Diego in the rearview mirror… “Since when can breathing stop your shit driving causing me so much pain, mi hermano?” 

Diego rolled his eyes but did not rise to the bait. Klaus was getting short tempered and mean the greater the pain got, it was obvious and Diego knew this wasn’t Klaus’s normal character, so he let it slide. His gaze returned to the road in front of him. “We’ll be there in less than five minutes.”

Those five minutes seemed like a lifetime to Klaus, he let out a groan when the car finally stopped. Luther had been sitting in the back with Klaus and opened the door as soon as they stopped sliding himself out first. Then, he ever so gently, slid Klaus down the back seat until he could slip his hands under his knees and then around his back. Klaus groaned as Luther straightened, “Its ok, Klaus. We’re home. You’re safe now.” Luther’s bass tone calmed Klaus. The academy was a safe space so Klaus could relax now. 

Luther marched up the steps towards the front door frowning as he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Old training took over and he silently snuck through the door and entrance hall, keeping to the shadows with Klaus in his arms, his eyes continuously scanning as he went. Nothing seemed out of place… it was as they had left it a few days ago. As he glanced in the kitchen he noted the mouldy mashed potatoes lying on the three plates and funky smell. He had no doubt Grace would clean it within minutes of entering the house. Luther gently carried Klaus through the house to the infirmary, placing him on the nearest gurney when they entered. Number one was puzzled by the open front door… had the door been left open for almost three days? If so why was nothing taken? Maybe nobody had noticed… these thoughts quickly flowed through his brain before a flash of blue startled him from his thoughts.

Five’s shoes clicked as he crossed the gap between him and Klaus, focusing on getting the IV set up again and the antibiotics running. It hadn’t escaped Five’s attention that the drive was tough on his brother and it was clear that his temperature was spiking. With the antibiotic drip started and some fever reducers thrown in for good measure, Five acknowledged there was little else to do for Klaus right at that point in time, other than convince him to eat something. 

Five noticed Luther hovering behind him, glancing towards the infirmary doors with a sort of befuddled expression on his face, like he was trying to remember something but drawing a blank, his mouth hanging open in a thoughtful O shape. The dark haired teenager raised an eyebrow, following his brothers gaze towards the doors and then back to the huge form of Number one. “You okay there, big guy?”

Luther snapped his attention to Five, like he hadn’t noticed he was even there before, “Yeah, yeah…” he muttered quietly, “It’s just the front door was open when I came in and it was definitely closed when we left the other evening.”

Five shrugged, completely disinterested, “Pogo’s been here, I’m doubtful it’s been lying open this entire time...” his response blasé and dismissive. 

The siblings had found it hard to forgive Pogo for all that he had hidden from them and for his involvement in the horrendous abuse they had suffered at the hands of Sir Hargreeves. His own mind coloured dark with anger and disdain when he thought of his father’s servant. Pogo maintained he was only following his masters bidding but as far as Five was concerned he enabled the abuse to continue…never once challenging Reggie, he was an accomplice out of choice, not because he had been forced to. Five would never wish Pogo harm but since everything with Vanya had come to light he had avoided the ape like the plague, flashing away whenever he caught sight of him. 

Luther didn’t look reassured by Five’s words. “That’s not like Pogo to be careless with security around here.” Five frowned at that, he knew what Luther said to be true but he didn’t have time to worry much about Pogo and the mystery of the open front door. 

“Can you guys…just…uh…quieten down a bit? Your voices are like needles down a blackboard to me at the minute.” Klaus whined from the bed, raising his hands to cover his ears. His usual high tolerance for his siblings company had all but disappeared…maybe Five removed it with the bullet. Either way easy going Klaus had been replaced with cranky Klaus, at least for the time being. 

“Sorry Klaus.” Luther hung his head like a repentant child.

“Yeah…sorry” Five’s was a barely audible mumble as he took in Klaus’ fevered appearance. “Listen, you haven’t eaten in days, and you could really do with something. I’ll go check what we have in the kitchen. Won’t be long.” With that Five flashed out of the room leaving Luther and Klaus alone. 

Luther shifted from foot to foot before clearing his throat uneasily. Klaus cocked an eyebrow at him it was obvious, Luther wanted to say something but he was struggling to get it out…the awkward silence continued until Klaus finally took pity on him, “Oh for Christ’s sakes Luther…just spit it out already…”

“Uh, yeah…uh I just wanted to say… Uh I mean… I’m really glad you’re ok. Back at the cabin… that first night, it was really touch and go… and I, I really don’t want to have to repeat that experience. So…I guess what I mean is… Y’know don’t get shot again…” Luther’s tone was sombre, his eye’s flicking towards Klaus’s heavily bandaged middle. 

Klaus’s eyebrows had shot up his forehead as his biggest brother talked, he recognised that Luther had been worried but that was a shitty pep talk, “Eh…exsqueeze me….did you just tell me off for getting shot?! Um….not sure you know this Lu-Lu but I didn’t intend to get shot this time round…it was one of those things that just kind of happened… you know… like an overdose, you don’t go out purposefully to do it but when it happens you just gotta commit.” Klaus drawled, a lazy smirk gracing his pale lips, his eyes bright from the fever and drugs. 

“Eh yeah…sure Klaus. Look I’m going to go and get cleaned up. You be ok by yourself for a bit?” Luther was already half way to the infirmary door. 

“Um… well yeah… I guess so…” Luther was gone before Klaus could finish his sentence. 

Klaus shivered violently under the blanket, it’s at times like these that he really missed Ben. He still couldn’t believe his brother had moved on. The others had been sad but they understood that it had hit Klaus hardest of all as he was truly saying goodbye to him forever. The others had already come to terms with Ben’s loss many years ago. The family had been patient with Klaus when he had first arrived back, distracting him when it was obvious the grief was weighing on him heavily making him do stupid activities with them whether it be grocery shopping, movie nights or coffee and brunch. Hell even Five and Diego had taken it in turns to stay with him during the night, wakening him when the nightmares made him cry out or when he shot up in his sleep calling out for Ben. 

Klaus pulled his blanket around him trying to ward off the shivers but it was useless, he couldn’t tell if they were coming from the fever or shock of being found again by Ricardo and his buddies. It had been years and years ago. Klaus had been careful to lie low and had refused to go anywhere near that part of the city for fear of being seen but in recent months The Umbrella Academy had been back in the public eye again, albeit briefly, following the death of Reginald Hargreeves. Klaus had still been insanely high back then so he couldn’t recall any of the news coverage other than what he had seen in the back of the ambulance the night he overdosed after rehab. 

Speaking off being high, Klaus knew Five had been giving him some seriously strong pain medication. He recognised the familiar spacey feeling which came with Oxy…his limbs heavy and relaxed, his mind a glorious swirl of random thoughts, he took deep breaths in as he felt the customary heavy feeling within his chest…it was as though in order to take a proper breath he had to really concentrate on filling his chest with air, it wasn’t coming naturally. Klaus closed his eyes as he focused on his breathing, going through withdrawal again was going to be a bitch, the nausea, the all over body cramps, the lethargy and worst of all the constant itch to get a fix. In that moment he decided to just enjoy the next few days and worry about withdrawals when it was time. 

Klaus knew fine rightly it would be another few days before he would have to worry about that, he also knew that he wouldn’t be alone, Five would no doubt discharge his feelings of guilt and responsibility by going all in to “I’m the daddy” mode. Klaus groaned inwardly at the thought of being smothered by a scary little psycho assassin, he had visions of Five being like Annie Wilkes from Misery…hobbling him to stop him leaving to get drugs when he was experiencing the worst of the cravings…Klaus perished the thought but wouldn’t put it past Five either if the shortest out of them felt it to be the quickest way to success.

Klaus closed his eyes again before opening them, too strung out to sleep properly, it felt like Five had left hours ago to go get food but that couldn’t be right, it was more likely minutes. As though summoned Five appeared in a flash of blue, sporting an utterly murderous look on his young face and a gun in his left hand. The teenage assassin landed and immediately fell in to a defensive and alert pose, Five quickly scanned the infirmary before moving towards an empty gurney in the corner. 

“Um… why do you have a gun Five? Or maybe I’m better off not knowing…what you get up to in your own private time is entirely your business…” 

“Definitely not the time or the place, so help me god, Klaus…” Five let out a shuddering breath, running his right hand through his hair, before stooping to plug in a heart monitor.

“Wa..what’s going on?”, a knotting sensation began in Klaus’s chest, fear gripped at his insides as he realised whatever was wrong had shaken Five up…even if the kid was good at hiding it. His eyes rolled towards the infirmary door as he became aware of panicked shouts somewhere distant within the mansion. It sounded like Diego and Luther. Klaus’s eyes flicked back to Five who was pointedly ignoring his question.

Five was setting up an IV bag beside the spare gurney. Klaus could hear hurried footsteps coming towards the infirmary door and glanced over just in time to see Grace pulling the doors open and Luther charging forward towards the gurney Five had prepared, Pogo lying like a bloodied rag doll in his huge arms. Diego followed behind them and watched as Luther laid Pogo on the table.  
Grace began assessing Pogo’s injuries as Five hooked up the various monitors. When the heart monitor went on it was just a flat line…the long continuous beep echoing off the tiled walls. Grace and Five worked flat out for twenty minutes but nothing they did changed the mournful noise. 

Klaus’s heart clenched and a profound sadness overwhelmed him when he saw Grace shake her head at Five, her pretty face downcast. He saw Five throw his hands up and clutch at his hair in frustration before closing his eyes, a grimace pulling at his lips and raking his hands back through his hair clasping his hands behind his head, drawing his arms tight around his head. He stood like this for about a minute or so before dropping his arms and moving towards the heart monitor, reaching down and pulling the power cord from the wall. His shoulders loosened slightly as the room fell slient.

Klaus finally spoke, “What happened to him?” It was clear to Klaus that Pogo was battered and bloody. It looked like he had been attacked. Diego’s gaze flicked to Klaus, his dark brown eyes reflected anger and sadness, he quietly spoke up, “I found him like this in your bedroom, there was a note in his hand.” 

Klaus’ eyes widen in unspoken shock as Five pulled the blood stained note out of his pocket, he unwrapped it before reading it aloud to the room, 

“KLAUS, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. I ALWAYS GET WHAT I GO AFTER. HUNTING SEASON IS OFFICIALLY OPEN AGAIN. R” 

A chill shot down Klaus’ spine. Ricardo had been in his house, in his room and had killed the family butler…his breathing became quicker as the penny dropped. Diego was beside him in moments, offering comforting words, “Its ok bro, we got you… whoever did this is fucked when I find them.”

Diego continued, “Look we need to scout the rest of the house to make sure there’s no one still here. Five and Luther can you help me? Mom, stay here with Klaus please? Klaus, calm ok. Be back soon.”  
Klaus watched Luther and Diego troop out of the room whilst Five opted for his usual mode of transport. He watched in dumbfounded shock as Grace drew a blanket over Pogo’s lifeless body before pulling a screen up between the beds. Klaus stewed in guilt knowing full well he couldn’t have foreseen this happening but unable to stop himself feeling responsible for recent events. He turned away, his back to Pogo’s body and sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around himself in his blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Pogo... 
> 
> Next Chapter the Hargreeves go Hunting.


	8. In touch with the ground, I’m on the hunt I’m after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five makes sure he's busy in his spare time.

Diego was restless…he felt wired with an explosive energy he had no present outlet for, thoughts a jumble of white hot anger interspersed with brief moments of sorrow as his thoughts kept drawing back to Pogo.

The previous night had disappeared in a haze, after searching a mansion the size of an entire block to find nothing, Diego had retreated to the infirmary, the early hours spent watching over Klaus before Luther arrived to give him reprieve. Too mentally overcharged to fall asleep, he had wandered the halls before finding himself downstairs in the living room.

Neck tight, he rolled it from side to side with an audible crunch before flicking the knife in his fingers behind him, its trajectory abruptly changing mid-air before landing with perfect precision on the blood stained note, which now lay on the bar.

His teeth clenched, he turned on his heel, prowling back to the bar to retrieve the knife….the point had landed perfectly in the “R” that signed off the note found in Pogo’s hand less than twenty four hours earlier, his gaze pausing for a second before he ripped the knife out and retraced his steps back to the sofa, throwing it again and again.

Heaven’s know how long he repeated this cycle for before a familiar zapping noise heralded Five’s appearance behind the bar. The kid placed a bottle of bourbon on the polished wood, just beside the bloody note which was still harpooned in place by Diego’s knife. Five quickly followed it with a bottle of sweet and sour mix, a fresh lemon and bucket of ice. As he threw the ingredients in to a shaker, he grabbed Diego’s knife just as the brooding man was reaching for it, then proceeded to slam the blade through the lemon cutting it cleanly in half. “Hey, man… that’s my favourite… and it sure as hell isn’t for cutting fruit!” Diego snatched it up as soon as Five dropped it on the hard surface with a thunk.

Five appeared to have developed selective hearing, ignoring his brother’s reproach as he strained the mixture in to a low ball glass, squeezing one of the halved lemons in to top it off. He took a sip, feeling the burning liquid coating his throat and enjoying the furnace it stoked within his belly, damn that was a _good_ whiskey sours.

Five loved cocktails, some people thought they were more a woman’s drink but Five knew better, hard liquor mixed with sweet and sour notes was akin to manna from heaven… plus a considerable amount of alcohol was masked in the complex flavours which was always a winner in Five’s opinion. Cocktails had been hard to come by in the apocalypse so Five did not fail to take every opportunity now. 

“I thought we had talked about this Five…no more day drinking…”

“No… _you_ talked… I simply endured your sermon.”

“Yeah but think of the damage this is doing to your body… unless you haven’t noticed your thirteen.”

“Fuck that… my consciousness is _fifty eight_ and I’ll have a _goddamn drink at breakfast_ if I feel like it.”

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you when you develop cirrhosis before your twenties!” Diego gave him a judgy disapproving look as he pulled out a bar stool to sit on.

“Zero fucks given.” Five retorted, eyebrow cocked at Diego as he lifted his glass, dipping it towards his brother in another mock toast, his face transforming briefly from a scowl to a look of self-satisfaction before downing the rest of the glass and setting to mixing another.

“Look, getting shit faced right now, is probably not the solution.” Diego eyed his brother uneasily as he poured his second Whiskey Sours in as many minutes.

A withering look was flung Diego’s way before Five sunk the second drink, slamming the glass back on to the dark wooden surface. “I think it will take _considerably_ more than _that_ for me to get shit faced as you so eloquently put it, Diego.”, a contemptuous sneer replacing his usual dispassionate expression.

“Yeah… Whatever, point is we have bigger priorities right now. Like finding that fucking nutcase who killed Pogo and tried to kill Klaus. We need to find out who they are and where they are…that’s what we need to do… not sit here and stew.” Diego stood and began to pace, the academy interior making him cagey.

Five fixed one more drink before blinking to sit on the bar stool Diego had just exited in preference to wearing a hole in the giant rug which decorated the floor in front of the bar.

“Ok, well least I’m not eroding the carpet in _my efforts_ to get a handle on the proverbial shitstorm we’ve found ourselves in.” sniped Five, chin jutting out, his smile mocking before taking a long sip.

Diego paused in his step momentarily to glare at Five before flipping him off and continuing to pace muttering under his breath, something about _‘not even having a fucking plan.’_

Five rolled his eyes, his mouth twisting into a scornful sneer, “Fucking Christ Diego, do you not know me at all? Do you really think I’ve been sat on my ass drinking coffee and writing on my walls all night?”

Diego opened his mouth, “Wel…”

“That was a rhetorical question, halfwit. Now just shut up for a second and look” With that Five pulled out a notebook from his blazer pocket, flicking quickly through the pages before stopping, tapping on a page which had a name and address scrawled in Five’s chicken scratch.

Diego screwed his face up, steps slowing to a halt, his eyes narrowing in an attempt to decipher the appalling handwriting, before widening in realisation. “Aw man, please tell me that’s what I think it is..”

Five’s smug smile was answer enough for Diego, “Well why are we still here then?”

Five held a finger up, “Ah, ah, ah...Just hold your bat mobile there, Bruce Wayne. I’ve already been and checked out the location, he’s not there. I searched every single inch of that place. I did get some things though…” Five pulled out a folded up photograph from his blazer pocket, he held it out for Diego to take.

“Who’s this?” Dark features pulling up in to a frown.

Five gestured towards the picture with his drink, his eyes narrowing briefly in hatred, “That… that is our mark. That is Ricardo.”

Diego poured over the photograph drinking in every detail of the older man’s features, the slightly greying brown hair, the beard, the sharp grey eyes. The guy in the photo looked to be about fifty if not older but in great condition, his physique similar to that of Hargreeves but nowhere near as advanced in years. He deflated slightly, “You mean to tell me _this guy_ killed Pogo? Are you sure you got the right guy Five?” Diego sounded doubtful.

Five didn’t explode in frustration as he usually would if Diego (or anyone else) had just poured shade all over his theories or postulations. There was no, ‘listen to me you moron…I’m twenty eight years older than you..’ or other typical Five tirade. Instead when Diego glanced up from the image of Ricardo, Five was holding another two folded up photographs, his gaze fixed on them, his expression almost unreadable…almost.

Diego observed the periodic clenching in Five’s jaw, the perturbed frown marring his young features, a grimace pulling at his lips.

“What?” Diego didn’t move to take the pictures.

“I think you need to look for yourself.” Five’s voice was pained, like he couldn't verbalise the images without losing part of himself, his gaze slid from the photographs to the floor. 'Fuck' thought Diego, 'this must be bad if Five won't just spit it out.'

Diego, shifted hesitantly before gingerly pulling the other two pictures from Five’s grasp. He studied them before unfolding them, one had dates and what looked like place names written on the back. He paused for a minute to analyse the information. It was definitely dates and place names, some dates were close together; some by weeks, some by months but others.. they were years apart…as much as four years according to the neatly scribed log. 

Five turned in his bar stool to face the bar, sipping from his drink. He didn’t need to see the moment Diego was subjected to the actual images in those pictures. Hairs rose on the back of his neck as he heard the audible gasp from Diego.

“Is that Klaus?” Diego took in the image in front of him. Four bodies lay in the back of a flat-bed pick-up. Bright lights illuminated the ashen faces, there was no doubt those were Klaus’s eyes staring back at him. His brother looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, to his left lay a scantily clad girl, maybe seventeen or so, eyes half lidded and expression vacant. To Klaus’ right were two young men, no older than nineteen or twenty, one was gazing direct at the camera, his eyes wide with terror, his mouth taped shut. The guy to the far right wasn’t moving at all, his eyes open but staring blankly…a dark patch marred the front of this clothes…it was obviously blood.

Diego eventually pulled his gaze to the second photo. The one with the neat handwriting on the back. This one was worse.

It was the back of the pick up again but this time there were three guys standing at the tailgate in posed positions…huge beaming smiles on their faces, beers in one hand and rifles in the other.

Lying prone in the flat bed, the three figures were a horror to behold. It was like a picture from a snuff movie… they had been shot to shit, talk about FUBAR… some obviously at close range judging by the difficulty in telling the difference between the two guys. What was obvious though was that one body was missing…the dark curly hair of his brother Klaus.

“I _know_ that’s our guy because I found _those_ pictures in his house. The guy has a trophy room in his basement if you get my drift.” Five downed the rest of his drink before standing on the barstool and setting his glass back behind the bar. He stepped lightly off the stool and moved towards Diego whose gaze was still frozen on the last image.

“Those dates and locations on the back”, Five’s fingers flicked the back of the photo, finally prompting Diego to turn it over, “I’m nearly positive that those dates and locations have been sightings off Klaus.” Five’s voice trailed off like he was almost talking to himself, “Honestly, never thought I would see the day but here it is, I’m actually saying it…Klaus was right…this guy has been stalking him... for _years_...” Diego stared hard at dates and place names, the most recent date was 5 days ago and the address? Diego took in a huge sigh as he read it… of course it would have to be the academy...


	9. The Show must go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Klaus?... Klaus?” Luther’s voice a mere whisper, “You awake?” 
> 
> Soft breathing was all the response he got, “Obviously not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers are easy to misplace.

“Klaus?... Klaus?” Luther’s voice a mere whisper, “You awake?”

Soft breathing was all the response he got.

“Obviously not.” Luther muttered to himself quietly.

Diego had been gone ages and his own stomach was notifying him that it was well past his normal breakfast time.

Luther glanced back at his dark haired brother before another rumble echoed from his middle, he moved quietly, gently pulling the doors open before closing them silently behind him. Ambling towards the kitchen, Luther walked past the living room hearing the repetitive slam of a knife into wood.

Luther glanced up as he passed, catching a brief sight of Diego’s back before reverting his gaze back to the kitchen.

Grace was baking bread in the kitchen when he entered.

“Hey Mom”

“Luther, darling. You must be hungry, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Uh… eggs would be good.”

“Scrambled or fried, dear?”

“Eh, scrambled please.” Luther pulled out his usual chair, sitting heavily, allowing his head to fall forward in to his hands, elbows resting on smooth surface of the table.

Grace busied herself with the eggs. Within ten minutes there was a plate of warm buttery toast with a mountain of fluffy scrambled eggs on the side and a steaming cup of coffee set in front of him.

Luther observed Five’s empty chair across the table contemplating the kid’s absence, normally the fun-sized assassin would be sitting at the table making the occasional acidic comment and sipping his fourth cup of coffee of by now.

Five had disappeared after their search of the mansion last night proved fruitless. Cursing up a storm as he vanished in a burst of blue light, his eyes had a bore a savage look.

Finishing up his plate of food in record time, Luther entertained the notion of checking on Five before returning to the infirmary. He would make it quick, not wanting to leave Klaus on his own too long.

Luther made a quick pit stop in the bathroom, before heading back in the general direction of the stairs, his path taking him back pass the living room. He could hear the murmur of voices, before reaching the entrance of the immense room.

“Hey, Five…”

Diego and Five stopped the low heated conversation they were having as soon as they heard Luther’s voice.

“I was just coming to check on you.” Luther appraised Five, it looked like the kid had slept in his uniform and his usual neat exterior looked dishevelled and messy.

Five coolly glanced up at him, a questioning gaze flicking between Luther and the direction of the infirmary, “Luther? Who’s with Klaus?” Eyebrows pulling in to a frown, his gaze darkening when he heard Luther’s response.

“Um… no-one. He was asleep and I was… uh, hungry… just on my way back to the infirmary now.”

The unmistakable look of contempt from Five made it very clear what he thought of Luther’s decision to leave Klaus alone in favour of food.

“Ah, guess I’ll just be getting back then”, Luther ducked out of the doorway heading towards the Infirmary before Five could respond. His thoughts flicked briefly to Allison. She and Vanya had left less than a week ago to visit Claire in LA. Vanya had been hesitant about going, her grief from losing Sissy and Harlan still fresh.

In the end Alison had convinced her it was just what she needed and booked flights before Vanya could change her mind.

Luther pushed the doors open not clocking at first, that the heap of blankets where Klaus had been was now vacant. His expression, neutral, morphed in to surprise when he spotted the now empty gurney, strewn with a tangle of blankets.

Luther’s brows knitted together in puzzlement before setting a hand on the blankets, relaxing when he felt the residual heat on the blankets. Klaus must have gone to the bathroom a short time ago.

Luther backtracked out of the infirmary, heading towards the downstairs bathroom. The door was closed so Luther leant in close to listen, no distinguishing sounds came from within to suggest it was currently occupied but he decided to knock out of respect anyway.

There was no response.

Luther knocked again a little louder, “Uh, Klaus? You OK in there?” A stillness followed his voice, no steps, or running water, nothing. An unease settled over Luther as he reached to turn the door handle. He opened it quickly spilling in to the bathroom expecting to see his little brother unconscious in a pool of blood but the sight in front of him was not what he expected.

Stepping in to the bathroom his eyes were drawn to a pink post it note on the mirror, the hand writing belonged to Klaus. Luther reached up and slowly pulled it from the mirror taking in the words slowly before shooting a side glance at the half opened bathroom window above the closed toilet. “Oh shit - Oh shit. This is really, _really, REALLY_ not good.”

With that Luther turned on his heel and raced out the door, heading straight back towards the living room.

“So this is the plan, Luther will stay here with Klaus and Grace while we go check out Ricardo’s business. I discovered he’s listed as the sole owner of a private Gentleman’s Club which, get this, is less than five kilometres from where we were first attacked.” Five and Diego poured over the map which lay unfurled on the bar.

“See this,” he marked a circle on the map, “was where we were first attacked. And this,” He created another circle close to the first, “is the Hell-Fire Club, owned by Ricardo Trusciglia.”

“The Hell-Fire Club? That sounds familiar.”

“It was an infamous club from the 18th century for elite nobles where they could pretty much do as they pleased… no matter how immoral. Allegedly they used to keep an empty seat at the banquet table for the Devil himself should he appear.”

Five tapped the map where he had just marked. “That’s our next move.”

Diego hummed in approval, “Ok, we just casing the place or do I need more knives?”

Five narrowed his eyes, his arms crossing and head back as he contemplated Diego’s question before responding with a vicious smile… “Yeah I would bring more knives.”

“Ok, meet back here in five minutes?"

Five nodded at Diego, “Fine, I want to check on Klaus befo..”

“Eh…yeah. About that.” Luther stood at the living room door, his eyes cast downwards looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“Huh?” Five scowled at Luther, pissed he’d been interrupted mid-sentence.

“Checking on Klaus….that’s going to be a problem… well pretty much impossible really.” Luther mumbled looking more sheepish by the second.

“What are you trying to say?” Diego’s eye’s shot open in fear, “Is Klaus gone?”

Luther opened and shut his mouth, before looking down at his feet, he didn’t get a chance to speak before Diego launched himself at him, gripping the front of his shirt and giving him a stiff shake. Luther thought he was shaking him in anger until he caught sight of Diego’s eyes, there were tears spilling down them and he looked utterly bereft.

“No, no, no… it can’t be.” The words flowed out of Diego’s mouth as the tears spilled down his cheeks, his hands gripping tightly to Luther the front of Luther’s shirt.

Five looked completely stupefied, slack jawed and his eyebrows had crawled all the way up to his bangs.

Luther looked more confused by the second, he had thought he was going to be threatened with bodily harm at best, possibly a trip to the infirmary at worst when he had come to tell his brother’s that he lost Klaus. This reaction was not what he had expected.

“I need to go see him.” Five spoke quietly. Luther frowned at him, “Yeah…like I said, that’s going to be a problem.”

“What the hell are you talking about Luther?” Five’s patience had worn thin and he was thinking about doing Luther a mischief.

“He’s not there. He’s gone… like actually physically gone…” Luther looked befuddled for all but a second before a dawning realisation came over him. ”Oh….ohhhh you guys thought I meant he was ‘gone’ gone.”

Diego wiped at his face, trying to hide the fact that he had been blubbering like a baby, mere seconds ago as he realised what Luther was actually getting at.

“What you’re actually telling us is that you’ve lost him.” Five sneered at Luther, his hands raking through his dark hair before pulling at it in frustration. “For fucks sake Luther!”

“I didn’t lose him. He chose to leave. Look, he left a note and everything.” Luther held the pink post it out to Five.

Five read the note as Diego scanned it over his shoulder.

**_“I’m sorry but I can’t stay here anymore. I cannot ask you to risk yourselves for me._ **

**_Klaus_ **

**_P.S. Diego, I “borrowed” your leather jacket. It’s a bit dated but better than a blood stained fur coat._ **

**_P.P.S. Thanks for the life-saving surgery Five…I will cherish the scars forever._ **

“ _Aww shit!_ ” Five and Diego echoed in unison. 


	10. Ambitious much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus doesn't get far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry have been so busy with Christmas and now we're in the middle of another 6 week lockdown so home schooling has made a joyful return to my household...please note the sarcasm :) Anyway I'm hoping there is only one or two more chapters to this. Thanks for reading and thanks for all your lovely comments. Really brings some sunshine to my day to read them :)

“Luther, how long since you last saw him?” Five tore his gaze from the note to glare at Luther, his hands moving to his temples in an attempt to massage away his rapidly growing stress headache.

“About 45 minutes. He was alone for a half hour tops.” Luther’s expression was chagrined.

“I can’t _believe_ you left him alone!” Diego started to advance on Luther.

A soft pop and flicker of blue had Five appearing in between the two. “ **Stop!** **Alright!** We don’t have time for this. We need to work together here to find him and fast.”

“He can’t have gone too far in the state he was in.” Luther tried to reason, “We should split up and look for him.”

“Luther’s right, there’s no way he could have gotten far. When did he last have a dose of painkillers?” Five began to pace back and forth in front of the bar, his hands pulling at his hair.

“Grace was in at about 8 am from what I recall.”

“Ok so only a couple of hours ago then. Good, they’ll be wearing off by now and he won’t get far with the pain kicking in.” Five mused.” Unless he swiped some from the cabinet.”

The three brothers looked away from each other thoughtfully before Five broke the silence to voice what they were all thinking, “Ok, we’ll assume he has swiped drugs from the cabinet… but a relapse isn’t the focus here. Luther I’m going to cut a long story short, I found evidence last night which suggests Klaus is being stalked by either a group or individual. If they catch him… well --- let’s just say their intentions aren’t exactly virtuous.”

Luther’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as Five fired all this information at him.

“But, why? Why would someone want to kill Klaus? ----------- It’s because of drugs isn’t it? It’s drug dealers…or did Klaus steal something from the wrong person?”

Luther tried to rationalise what Five had just told him and a plausible reason for wanting Klaus dead was a good place to start. Sure Klaus was annoying but he was also endearing and there were few situations his smart mouth couldn’t talk his way out of, so yeah, Luther was surprised at this news.

Five clicked his tongue impatiently, scowling at his brother “No Luther. For once it’s not because of drugs. It’s because the guy is a psycho who finds it entertaining to hunt people. From what I’ve established Klaus escaped him years ago but the guy has been looking for him ever since. He killed Pogo and left a calling card for Klaus. That’s why Klaus has legged it. The guy knows where he lives now and Klaus is scared.”

Luther’s mood soured as Five spoke. “Five, what the hell? Why didn’t you tell me all this before?! I wouldn’t have left him!”

“I was busy looking for the guy. Briefing you wasn’t high on my list of priorities. Anyway I found where he lived, but no sign of him. I also found a few mementos and some other useful information such as the location of this members club he owns just outside the city.”

“What do you mean mementos?” Luther’s expression turned quizzical.

Diego passed the photos he had shoved in his pocket to Luther. Luther eyed them, his face flushing with anger and disgust.

“In light of all this, let’s get looking.” Five was already flashing out of the room before Diego and Luther could move a muscle. The two brothers split up once outside and began scouring the streets and alleyways which spilled out around the academy.

* * *

Klaus was staying upright with the help of the walls lining the alleyway. His initial plan had been to put as much space between him and the academy as possible, beyond that he hadn’t given any consideration as to what direction he should head other than to keep away from ‘ _that_ side of town’.

The past two streets he had crossed with difficulty, it was morning in the City and everyone had somewhere to be and little time to stop for pedestrians…especially those who walked out randomly in front of cars like he did on the last street. The resounding honking of a horn had dragged him back to some form of lucidity and he quickly staggered out of the way narrowly avoiding getting clipped by a taxi.

Klaus paused his shuffling and leaned his weight against the wall. His gut was killing him and waves of dizziness swept over him every time he took another step forward.

‘This _may_ have been ambitious of me’ he thought to himself ‘but hell if it hadn’t seemed the best option at the time.’

All consuming guilt consumed him once more and with a groan he pushed himself off the wall to begin his slow shuffle again. He could see the daylight of the street and doggedly continued towards it, pausing now and again to allow the dizziness to subside.

On reaching the mouth of the alleyway he loitered in the shadows whilst searching his coat pocket for the painkillers he had nabbed on his way out of the infirmary. Finding the bottle, he quickly shook a couple out on his palm before he threw them in to his mouth and dry swallowed.

Klaus recapped the pill bottle and shoved it back in his pocket before glancing out of the alleyway. This street was less busy than the other two with some free parking spaces directly opposite the opening of the alley. Klaus ducked back in to the shadows, sucking in a deep breath as another wave of pain caused him to double over. He opened his jacket and pulled his top up to find fresh blood seeping through the bandages.

“Shiiiittt… when the hell did that happen?” He murmured breathily. 

Klaus’s thoughts were hazy but it must have been his hasty exit through the bathroom window. He took a few steadying breaths, he felt like he had ran a marathon even though he had barely walked a mile, his hand rose to his chest and he could feel the rapid thump of his heart, vibrating his fingertips.

Klaus felt the cool wall against his back as he replaced his top and slid down to the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest only for another stab of pain to shoot through him…this gut shot was a total bitch and seriously impeding his ability to get comfortable.

Klaus gave it up and stretched his legs out in front of him, his head and back against the wall, the dizziness subsided rapidly as he lay prone allowing his eyes to slip closed.

Klaus’s eyes slipped open as he blurrily came to himself again. Had he passed out? It felt as though he had only allowed his eyes to slip shut for a moment but the size of the blood stain which had appeared on his top suggested otherwise. It must have been at least 10 minutes.

Klaus shoved the notion to one side as he heard his name being called from a distance, perhaps he had imagined it, wouldn’t be unlike him to hallucinate shit when he was high and judging by the floaty feeling coursing through his body he was most definitely high. 

Klaus’s eyes slipped shut once more. The next time he opened them, he became suddenly aware of a presence near him, his head flopped over to his right shoulder, his eyes half lidded as he tried to place the face of the man standing over him.

“Oh my, my, my… Ricardo is going to be ecstatic to see you again.”

Klaus felt the front of his clothes being gripped as he was hoisted roughly to his feet before being slammed in to the wall. A sharp yelp tore from his lips as stars dotted his vision from the impact against the wall.

“Lets take a little walk this way, Klaus…”

“ **Put. Him. Down.”** The feral growl sounded inhuman. 

The manhandling ceased and Klaus let out a groan as he found himself in a heap on the concrete. Someone else had joined the party and from what Klaus could tell, it was a very irate Five.

“Listen, Kid…I don’t know who you think you’re talking to but...”

The faceless man’s sentence was cut off as Five flashed behind him, the knife which appeared in the small assassin’s hands sliced through the flesh, cartilage and arteries of the mystery assailants neck effortlessly. Five didn’t wait for the man to hit to the ground before he had blinked to where Klaus lay wheezing in shock.

“Klaus?”

“I, I – What? – I, Wh – who?” Klaus breathing was becoming more erratic and the tall skinny man was attempting to push himself up off the ground but failing to get beyond rising to his forearms as he struggled for air.

“Klaus? Breathe Okay? Just breathe.” Five’s expression was becoming more troubled by the second as he caught sight of the dark stain on his brother’s top. He gently lifted the hem of Klaus’s shirt, his narrowed eyes full of concern. Klaus continued to fight for breath. Five knew a panic attack when he saw one.

“You’re okay…. You’re okay… Just breathe. In… Out… In… Out… You’re okay. You’re fine. ” Five’s unusually gentle reassurances were beginning to make it through the overwhelming panic which had clawed its way deep inside Klaus. His anxious gasps were subsiding as Five kept up his soothing litany, a small hand gripping Klaus’s to help ground him.

Five was great at compartmentalising and logging all of these issues, locking them inside his memory to address and process at another stage, therefore he shoved away the obvious fact his brother was traumatised and had just had a huge panic attack, instead focusing on the fact Klaus’s stitches had been pulled open and needed attention.

“Klaus, I’m going to jump us back to the academy okay?” Five gave Klaus’s shoulder a gentle squeeze to get Klaus’s attention. Klaus gave Five a nod of understanding before his eyes slid shut. One moment Five was gripping his shoulder in some shitty cold alleyway, the next he was lying on one of the huge couches in the living room of the academy.

Klaus opened his eyes, surveying the vast familiar ceiling above him before he allowed himself to relax, his heavy lids sliding shut. He allowed himself to drift in and out of consciousness for a bit, feeling safe and secure with a feral Five on the warpath. Eventually recognizable voices caught his attention, he didn’t open his eyes, just listened to the warm voices, floating around him.

“Where did you find him?”

“Alleyway of third avenue.”

“And you’re sure you killed the guy?”

“Luther…I nearly took his head off his shoulders…”

“Right… Just making sure.”

Klaus struggled to understand the context of their conversation in his half-conscious state. Maybe he should just go back to sleep, this thought whipped across his mind for a fleeting second but disappeared when he felt the sting of a needle in the crook of his elbow. His eyes shot open and he hissed in pain trying to pull his arm away from the source of his trouble.

Five was quicker than Klaus, no surprise there, even if he hadn’t been in his current state, Five would have been faster. The sudden grip on Klaus’s arm was firm to say the least so he whined in discomfort, “Consent, Five?? C’mon.”

“Well, when the person is deemed to lack the mental capacity to consent their next of kin have to make decisions on their behalf.” Five smirked as he pulled the IV stand over, Klaus warily eyed the blood bag hanging from it, watching his littlest oldest brother hooking the line in to the cannula fixed in his elbow.

“I was surprised to be able to get a vein in your arm given your previous history... though that may speak more to my superior medical skills than the state of your veins.”

Klaus let out a huff of laughter, blink and you would have missed it but Five clocked it and allowed himself to feel slightly relieved. Relieved that Klaus was awake, relieved that another panic attack did not seem imminent and relieved that he had found Klaus in time before his brother had endured further trauma.

“You pulled your wound open…on the bathroom window judging by the blood stains decorating the latch. I have to admit I am vexed by the lack of logic in your actions… it almost seems to me that you want to expedite your departure from this planet.” Five frowned, his snipers gaze boring in to Klaus like laser beams. Klaus felt uncomfortable with the intensity glad when Diego finally interrupted.

“That would be stupid Five. I know it may seem that our little brother has bags of stupid hanging out of him but not even _he_ is _that stupid._ ”, Diego fixed Klaus with a stare that dared him to disagree.

Five hummed thoughtfully, neither agreeing or disagreeing with Diego but he withdrew his gaze from Klaus allowing it to slide back down to the task at hand. Once he had finished with the IV he stood and moved back from Klaus.

“Any chance you could help me to the infirmary, Mi Hermano?” Klaus looked beseechingly at Diego.

“Yeah, no can do Bro. We’re having a sleepover tonight. Just the bro’s down here.” Diego gave Klaus a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“I don’t want to sleep down here. Luther snores and you and Five are likely to stab someone in your sleep. I think I would be better off in the infirmary on my own.”

Luther, Diego and Five exchanged meaningful glances before Five turned to Klaus, the smug hanging out of him as he said, “Okay Klaus, I’ll bite. You can sleep by yourself in the infirmary if you can make it there on your own.”

Klaus, never one to shirk from a challenge, weakly attempted to push himself off the sofa. He made to the edge before he slid to the floor like a heap of shite. “OKAY! Okay, you guys win. Living room it is…”

Five smirked as Diego and Luther moved to help Klaus gently back on to the sofa. Diego grabbed a blanket and tucked it round Klaus whilst Five repositioned the IV stand which had been knocked in Klaus’s efforts to make it off the couch.

“I’ll get pillows and blankets.” Diego called over his shoulder as he moved towards the stairs.

“I’ve got snacks covered.” Luther’s muffled voice drifted from the direction of the kitchen.

“Five you should go help the others. Honestly, I’m not going anywhere. I can’t even stand up straight.”

“Yeah…I’m just going to go ahead and call you out on that bullshit.” Five raised an eyebrow at Klaus in a withering look “Your rights to personal space have temporarily been revoked.”

“What?! Hey, you can’t do that! That’s not fair!” Klaus needled weakly. At this stage Klaus couldn’t recall what Five and the others knew about their current predicament. Obviously they didn’t realise this was all his fault. Or maybe they did and they were genuinely trying to help?

“Klaus, after the past several days I’ve had, I think you’ll find my field of fucks is absolutely barren.” Scoffed Five as he sat down in the armchair nearest Klaus. “Your constitutional rights are not sitting near the top of my agenda. What _is_ sitting at the top is Ricardo Trusciglia.”

Ah so Five did know. Klaus stiffened at the name trying to hide the sudden intake of breath and the way his body recoiled inwards slightly ----- it was pointless trying to hide anything from Five’s hard gaze though ----- he knew this the moment his eyes met Five’s.

Five didn’t say anything further. He studied Klaus keenly. Over the past several days it was evident to Five that Klaus was extremely fragile, both physically and mentally at this present point in time. Five didn’t proclaim to be an expert in psychology but he knew enough to know Klaus was utterly traumatised. Damaged beyond what he could express in words. Five felt burning shame trickle in to his gut, if he had off been here things could have been different.

‘Useless thoughts now’ he chastised himself inwardly. His dark gaze flicked back to his brother, biting the inside of his cheek, he considered his next words carefully before committing to speak.

“Klaus.” Five’s voice was so uncharacteristically gentle that Klaus couldn’t help but look at his brother, if only to check it were still Five and not a figment of his imagination.

“Look, I’m not going to pretend to know or understand everything you’ve been through in the past. The same way that I’m not going to pretend to know or understand the effects all of this shit has had on you.” Five paused momentarily searching for what he wanted to say next, this emotional stuff sure didn’t come easy to him but Klaus needed to hear this and Five needed to say it.

“I do know this though, whatever happened with Ricardo” Five inwardly cursed himself for using that name again as Klaus flinched once more but stumbled on, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Klaus gave a dismissive snort in reply, his eyes staring intently up towards the ceiling once more.

“I’m being serious, Klaus.” Five leant forward in his armchair, his fingers gripping the edge of the armrests as he bit back his frustration. “I am no shrink but it’s evident that you firmly believe this situation is your own doing. Why else would you have left here?”

“Maybe I was just scared and running away? That would be in keeping with daddy dearest’s assessment of my character.” Klaus scoffed dismissively.

“Or maybe you felt vicariously responsible for what happened to Pogo? Maybe you foolishly believe that you deserve whatever that asshole has planned for you. You want to know what I think?” 

"Not really but not like that's ever stopped you sharing your opinion before" Klaus hissed as he shifted himself eliciting a dull ache from his wound. 

"I think you have been brainwashed in to believing you are to blame for what has happened. I think _ **you** **believe**_ you deserve to die." Five's words hit Klaus like a slap in the face. There was no malice or anger behind his tone, just frustration and regret.

Klaus stared up at his brother speechless for once, his eyes glazing with unshed tears. Five was on the money, as usual Klaus was an open fucking book to him and both he and Five knew it. The tears spilled over and Klaus swallowed thickly, not trusting himself to speak for fear he would break in to sobs.

“I’m sorry Klaus. I didn’t mean to lose it with you. I’m not angry with you, I’m angry at him.” Five pushed himself back in the armchair, and raked his hands through his hair. “What happened? It wasn’t because of you. It’s because this asshole is sick. You need to trust me on this, okay?”

Klaus’s gaze swept back to Five. Tears were still falling down his cheeks but he gave Five a half-hearted nod.

“Promise me, you will stay put till things are taken care off.” Five’s gaze was piercing, searching Klaus’s face for any hint of a lie as his brother nodded in agreement. “We’ve got you Klaus.”

Another tear slid down Klaus’s cheek and he reached out a hand towards Five, Five took it and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Five knew they hadn’t done a great job at the whole family thing but they were trying their hardest to be better and if that included uncomfortable touching and awkward conversations then so be it.


End file.
